


Bills and Chainsaws

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Renee having to be adults. (Request from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bills and Chainsaws

Renee is sitting at the table going over all their new bills.  She wrinkles her nose.  Why had she agreed to buy a house again?  Oh right, because it was the next step in her relationship with Dean.  She smiles at the thought of Dean.  They’d actually bought a house together.  It’s something that she never thought would ever be possible.  Okay, that’s not entirely true.  She has wanted it to happen.  It was more being unsure if they would.  Both can afford it; especially when they go in together with the finances.  So all the added new bills are definitely worth it.

 

The sound of a chainsaw causes Renee to jump in her seat.  She frowns.  What is Dean up to now?  She stands up quickly and walks out the back door to find Dean standing by one of the few trees they have in the small back yard.  She shakes her head.  Of course he would do something like this.  All Renee asked him to do was trim up some of the branches.  She’s not at all surprised to find him standing there with a chainsaw.

 

Dean spots her before starting and shuts the saw off.  “What?” he asks when he sees the look on her face.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Cleaning up the trees.”

 

“With a chainsaw?”  She raises an eyebrow at him.  “We don’t even own a chainsaw.”

 

“Neighbor does.”

 

“Please tell me you didn’t steal our neighbor’s chainsaw…”

 

“Renee, Babe, give me some credit.  We were standing out there talking and I mentioned that I was gonna be trimming up the branches.”

 

“What is it with you men and chainsaws?”  She can’t hide her smile any longer.  “Don’t cut off any of your limbs.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

With that, she turns and heads back inside.  She sits down at the table once again.  The man may do things that don’t make sense, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.  It’s who he is and that’s one of the many reasons she fell in love with him.

 

Dean walks in a short time later to find Renee still sitting at the table.  He steps up behind her and kisses the top of her head.  “What exactly are you doing?”

 

“Putting all of our finances together.  Trying to figure out what needs to be paid and when.”

 

“Didn’t you already do that?”

 

“At the old place.”  She smiles up at him.  “Some numbers have changed as well as dates.  This is a bigger place, so some of the costs have gone up.  Won’t know some of them until the time comes, but I can guess based on what I’ve been seeing.”  She wrinkles her nose as she drops her head back to lean against Dean’s stomach.  “Why did we decide to do this again?”

 

“Because we’re crazy.”  Dean rests his hands on her shoulders, massaging them slowly.

 

“Being an adult sucks.  Can we go build a fort in the living room or something.”

 

He laughs at that.  “Being an adult has its perks.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah, we get to have sex.”

 

This time it’s Renee’s time to laugh.  “Of course you go there.”  She closes her laptop after she finishes.  “Did you finish with the branches?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”  She moves to stand up.  “We should probably figure out what we’re doing for dinner.”  She turns around and looks up at Dean.  “We don’t have much right now.  We should really do some shopping.”

 

Dean groans.  “I hate shopping.”

 

“I know, but we kind of need to in order to survive.”  She hits his stomach lightly.  “Wanna do sushi bar tonight?”

 

“Yeah, let’s do that.  Shop tomorrow?”

 

“Sounds good to me.  You need to go shower first.  You’ve been working outside most of the day.”

 

“You trying to tell me I smell?”

 

“Yes.”  She pushes him away when he tries to get closer to her.  “Don’t you dare.”

 

“Come on, one kiss.”  He leans down and kisses her softly.  “You could join me in the shower.”

 

“I could.  But I’m not going to.”  She pushes him away.  “Go shower so we can go eat.”

 

“Yes, dear.”  He winks at her before walking out of the room.  “By the way, we’re getting a chainsaw!”

 

**The End**


End file.
